Lucario's Love III: The Strange Future
by pokephile33
Summary: By a popular demand, here it is! It's been 10 years since Leah and Lucario had their sexual encounter. Leah had learned a lot in the past decade and with a college degree and her own luxury house, she can't love life more. But things have changed towards laws against Pokephilia, allowing sex between Pokemon and human kind! Ain't it great! M for Pokephilia M/PKMN X F/Human Unfinishe


Jesus Christ! How many sequels do I have to make of this story! Nah, just kidding. This is probably my favorite story and I love how you guys are demanding sequels. I hope to have Lucario's Love 100 and then at that point find out what the hell happened to my life. Again, I do story requests and prefer to write M/F pairings. I only write what gives me a stiffy. :\ But, by popular demand I give you...

Lucario's Love III: The Strange Future

Hi, Leah here again! It's been awhile since any of you have heard from me or known any news about my life, so I thought I should update you on what's the haps! ;D

I live in my own place now since I've finished university. My house is pretty kickass for the price I got it at. It's a little two story place with two pillars at the front door, a one car garage, 3 bedroom. 2 bathroom, a luxury kitchen, all that jazz. I live alone- well... I live with my team of Pokemon: Lucario, Absol, Floatzel, Raichu, Flareon, and... Riolu.

I still couldn't believe it's been 10 years and no one but my old friend, Janet Topaz know the truth about Riolu. Riolu is the son of Lucario and me. We had sex and he impregnated me when I was 16 and no one even noticed it. I felt terrible about the situation after the few minutes of pleasure it offered us. I didn't dare say a word and neither did he, at least until I witnessed what Janet was doing with her Arcanine. It wasn't until the experience with Janet that I had noticed something. Maybe it isnt that bad after all? It didn't take long after the situation with Janet that I realized I am not a freak. I'm not the only one who fucked their Pokemon. And neither is Janet.

As the future progressed, I began to notice a lot more sexuality between Pokemon and humans. A LOT MORE.

News stories, online articles, people liking Pokephilia on Facebook and posting what Pokemon they'd bone and how they would do it. But it didn't just stop there. As the time moved on, there were... laws. Laws announcing that the act of Pokephilia is no longer an 'abomination' or 'cruealty' to Pokemon. The law states that a human can engage in sexual interaction with a Pokemon AS LONG AS the Pokemon is giving consent to engage in the sexual acts and the minimum age required for a human to sexually engage with a Pokemon is 14. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why the fuck is the age of consent LOWER for sex with Pokemon than the age of consent between two humans? I can't answer that question. All I know is that it is no longer illegal to be fucked by my Pokemon. Anyways, soon after that law was passed, another law allowed the marriage if a Pokemon and a human. I haven't married any of my Pokemon yet, but if I wanted to I would marry Lucario. I love him to death and don't just think of him as my Jon. I like to think of him as my husband and a much needed friend. As for Riolu, I consider it an honor now to call him my-OUR son. I have been quite sexually active with all of my Pokemon, because Lucario is under the impression that Pokemon have sex with many other mates after their "first time". But my loyalty remains with Lucario.

That's what's happened within the past couple of years. Now I think it's time I told you what's goin' on now. ;D

"Ohh yeah! Yeah! Yes! Go Lucario!" I scream as he thrusts his hips into mine, his canid penis beginning to shrink down to normal as he had his final orgasm.

He growled and threw his head back as he blew his final load and heavy amounts of his Pokemon seed filled me. I breathed heavily as he pulled out, rolled onto his back, and wrapped his left arm around my waist, slyly planting a kiss on my cheek. I could feel his love goo oozing out of my vagina onto the bed. As he kissed me, his semi erect penis rested on my leg.

"God, I love you so much," I muttered between breaths.

He planted his muzzle to my lips, pushing his paw firmly against my ass as we kissed.

"I love you more," he said with his telepathy, not releasing me from the kiss.

I noticed his penis beginning to retract from its sheath, our juices surrounding the fur in his crotch area. I giggled and wrapped my hand around his sheath playfully.

"Wow Leah... You're really excited today," he laughed.

"This is all for you baby. It's your birthday today. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me. I know how much you like... this."

I placed my tongue against his now once again retracted erection. Starting at the base of his sheath, feeling the fur in my mouth as I moved my tongue up his length. I could taste his metallic prostatic fluid, with the heavy tang of his cum. Lucario loved oral, a lot more than anal anyways. As I made it to the tip, I opened my mouth and closed my lips on his firm, red member. Listening to him moan as I move my head back and forth on his 8 inches of Pokemon love tool.

"Leah... keep... going... Ahh..."

My Pokemon lover planted his paws firmly on my head as I tongued his cock.

"Mom...? Dad...?"

"!"

"!"

Lucario instantly threw the covers over me and his crotch. I quickly moved my head from the blanket to look at Riolu. Our son. He's seen us like this before, but never so much that I was blowing Lucario while he already blew his load. Riolu has caught us having sex on multiple occasions. But it wasn't like a human child where you would have to explain the whole Starly's and the Combees. In fact, most young Pokemon lose their virginity at age 3. How's that for a shocker?

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked.

"I... I know you two mate... a lot... I've never had a mate and... I kinda..." he staggered.

"You want a mate hunh?" Lucario asked, rubbing his tool to keep the pleasure going.

"Yeah! But... I want a human girl though. How do I get a human girl to like me? And mate me?"

"A human girl? Hmm... That special someone is out there, Riolu. You just gotta look for her. And if a human girl isn't available, try a Pokemon girl. Kirlia is really in heat right now. Why not try her?" I asked

Riolu blushed, "She's my friend though. Plus... I only want a human girl. I want a girl like you mommy."

Lucario grunted through his teeth as his speed increased. I gripped his member with my own hand to help him.

He always had this thing where you finish what start. If he didn't cum, he wasn't happy.

"I guess what you can do is... Hmm... I know! What about Zorua? I mean... she can turn into humans right? It's not exactly having sex with another Pokemon is it?"

Lucario grunted audibly through his teeth as he shot warm cum into my hand.


End file.
